


Father Dearest

by GMN



Category: Free!
Genre: Age Difference, Also Makoto has tattoos, Belts, Blow Jobs, Crying, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Eating out, Hand Jobs, Haruka is eighteen, Incest, M/M, Makeouts, Makoto is Rin's father in this so, Makoto is in his thirties, Public Sex, Rin is adopted, Rin is kind of mean to Makoto so yeaaaahh, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sleepovers, Spanking, Under-Table Blow Jobs, dilf, teenager problems am i right ladies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMN/pseuds/GMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka's the new kid in town and befriends a punk rocker named Rin, who is the lead vocal for his garage band, only to find out later that his father is a green-eyed, brunet god from Heaven above -- or so he thinks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "It's nice to meet you."

It's been three weeks since Haruka moved to this town and started to attend a new high school. In those three weeks, the only friend he's made is a boy named Rin Matsuoka, an eighteen year old punk rocker. He had tangled up magenta coloured hair always tied in a small ponytail, narrow, shark-like red eyes, and several piercings all over his face. Haruka always noted the piercings when he talked face-to-face with the boy. A septum, a bridge, a lip ring, and a tongue ring. The black haired man always wondered how Rin could endure all of that pain, but would always shrug the question off in the end.

Haruka walked down the crowded hallways, his arms crossed over his chest. He was heading toward the front doors of the school to start walking home. God, he just wanted to go home, where he could go to sleep and not worry about people. The black haired man was almost to the front doors, but he stopped when he heard someone call out to him.

"Oi, Haru! Wait up for me!"

Haruka turned to see who it was, none of other than Rin jogging up to him. Today, he wore ripped black clothing, a black jacket, and steel-toed boots, a complete contrast from Haruka's dark green over-sized sweater, light blue skinny jeans, and retro brown leather boots. Haruka watched as the punk rocker caught up to him and felt as the boy wrapped his arm around his neck before grinning widely.

"'Sup, Haru?" Rin said as the two began to walk toward the front doors together, heading outside into the cool autumn air, "You heading home already?"

Haruka nodded.

"Awh, come on, it's Friday. You should come hang out with me and friends," Rin suggested. "You could use some more friends since you just moved here. So, what do you say?"

"I don't want to," Haruka answered.

Rin laughed. "Anti-social as always. Come on, you're coming over to my place. Maybe you can even get to listen to my band play? Sound fun?"

"No," Haruka said.

.:.:.:.

Rin's house wasn't what Haruka expected. It was more, let's say --- bigger than he predicted. And, by bigger, Haruka meant those extremely expensive brightly lit two-story houses you only ever see online like on Tumblr or Pinterest. Whoever Rin's parents were -- they were pretty damn wealthy to afford such a luxurious house. Haruka gazed around as Rin headed toward the front door, sticking his keys into the hole and swiftly unlocking it. The magenta haired boy opened the door and looked back at Haruka, raising an eyebrow once he noticed that he hasn't moved since they arrived.

"Uh, Haru?" Rin spoke, catching the boys attention, "You comin' in?"

Haruka looked toward the other boy before scurrying up the steps and toward the door, entering inside the extravagant household. Inside was even better, but the black-haired teen didn't have much time to explore with his eyes as he felt Rin pat him on the shoulder and say, "Great. My sister isn't here! She's probably over at her friends house or something. You can put your backpack and stuff upstairs in my room. It's the second door on the left. Here, take my backpack, too."

Rin tossed the backpack toward Haruka and he caught it with ease before heading toward the spiral staircase. Once he arrived upstairs, he noticed that there were more doors than he expected. Haruka slowly walked toward the second door on the left, hoping that this was Rin's room and not some opening to the void. He was slightly relieved when he found that it was Rin's room since it was covered in band posters, extremely messy, and had two guitars in the far corner. Haruka walked inside and set both of their backpacks on Rin's bed before he quickly left, wanting to not mess anything else up any further. 

As he traveled down the spiral staircase, he faintly heard Rin speaking to someone.

_"How was school, Rin?"_

_"Fine, I guess?"_

_"Oh, did anything new happen?"_

_"Nope, nothing at all. But, one of my friends is over right now. He's upstairs putting our backpacks in my room."_

Haruka stopped walking down the stairs. They were talking about him.

_"Really? Who is it? Sousuke? Momo?"_

_"Neither. He's a new friend I made recently. He just moved here. His name is Haruka."_

Haruka continued walking after Rin had said his name until he reached the bottom of the stairs. Rin immediately looked over at him from the pit living room where he sat.

"Oh, speak of the Devil," the punk rocker grinned. 

Haruka's blue orbs darted from Rin's now smirking face to the person that sat on the leather couch across from him, whom was also looking at him but with a warmer smile. The man had sun-kissed tan skin, ruffled caramel brown hair, and droopy apple green eyes that were surrounded by the thickest of black eyelashes, giving him a cool rock-star effect. He wore a dark green buttoned up shirt that fit his torso oh-so-perfectly, a black leather jacket, distressed black skinny jeans, and black boots. He also had a nose ring. Haruka blinked. Was this one of Rin's friends?

Rin raised an eyebrow at Haruka. "Stop standing there and come over here, would ya?"

The black haired teen blinked again before slowly walking toward the pit living room, stepping down and walking over to Rin. His blue eyes kept glancing back and forth toward the magenta haired boy and then to the stranger that sat across from him. 

"Well," Rin said, gesturing toward the person in front of him. "Introduce yourself."

Haruka's eyes landed upon the green-eyed wonder and watched as he stood up. Oh, and he's tall, too. Really tall. The tall stranger then walked around the glass coffee table and right in front of him. He flashed an absolutely angelic and enchanting smile at Haruka, showing his pearly white teeth. Haruka unknowingly blushed a light pink but his expression stayed indifferent. The brunet slightly cocked his head to the side, his brown locks flowing with his movements.

"Hello," the man said, his voice soft, sugary, and quite enticing. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Makoto, I'm Rin's father." 

Haruka choked on nothing. _This_  is Rin's father?

"Nice...to meet you," the blue-eyed boy slowly said. "My name is Haruka Nanase."

"Haruka is such a nice name," Makoto smiled. "It really suits you."

"Uh, stop kissing his ass, would ya?" Rin butted, standing up. He looked toward Haruka and said, "You don't have to act like you like him if you don't want to, it's alright. I don't like him either."

"Stop that, Rin," Makoto warned.

The magenta haired boy rolled his eyes in response and was about to say something else until he heard the doorbell ring. "That's probably my band," Rin said, already walking away. "You two talk while I help everyone set up, hm? Haru, don't be afraid to be mean to him. He won't do anything. He's too nice." 

The vocalist then left the two alone and went to go answer the door. Haruka averted his eyes to the floor, awkward silence rising up. He heard Makoto softly chuckle.

"Ah, sorry about Rin," he apologized. "He's a bit of a rebel. I'm sure you already know this."

"It's alright," Haruka quickly said, not daring to make eye contact with the other man.

It was silent for a few more seconds until Makoto gestured toward the coach near them and sweetly asked, "Why don't we sit? Let's talk for a bit. You can tell me more about yourself!"

Haruka slightly nodded before he sat down, his legs pressed together and his hands in his lap. Makoto sat down right after and turned to slightly face the younger boy.

The brunet then asked, "So, how long have you been here?"

"About three weeks."

"Oh! You're still probably new to everything then," Makoto said. "You'll get use to things in no time, though. I'm sure of it. How old are you, Haruka?"

"Eighteen," the black haired boy answered.

"Hm, as expected. It's nice to be young, isn't it? Rin always makes me feel like an old man from time to time," Makoto laughed. 

Haruka blinked. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

The green-eyed god smiled angelically and let out a small laugh. "I'm thirty-five," he answered.

Alright, Haruka was done. He wanted to go home. This extremely attractive and alluring motherfucker that sat next to him is thirty-five? He could pass off for a nineteen year old if he wanted to! Haruka's expression stayed nonchalant, but inside his emotions were jumbled up more than ever. 

"Oh," was all Haruka said.

Makoto chuckled lightly again. "I know, I know. I don't look like my age. Trust me, I've been told many times."

Haruka swallowed thickly and asked, "So, you're -- Rin's father?"

The tan male nodded. "Yup," he said. "I've, uh, never been married, though."

Haruka raised an eyebrow in confusion and Makoto noticed this. The brunet cocked his head to the side and said, "Rin hasn't told you? He's adopted."

Haruka's eyes slightly widened but then went back to normal a few seconds later. He shook his head. Makoto continued, "Unlike his sister, Rin doesn't really like telling people. It took him more than a few years just to tell his band mates. I don't blame him, though. It's a touchy subject." Makoto then looked to the side, his expression becoming slightly sadder than before. "And, every time I try to talk about it with him, he just blows up on me. I just wish I could speak to him without him slamming a door in my face."

Makoto blinked and quickly looked at Haruka, laughing nervously. He blushed a bright red. "A-Ah, sorry about that! I -- I said more than I should."

_"Oi, Haru! Everyone is all set up! Get your ass over here!"_

Haruka looked behind him, but didn't see Rin anywhere.

"He's probably yelling this from the garage," Makoto informed. "It's the door near the kitchen. It shouldn't be hard to find."

Haruka nodded and stood up, turning to head toward the kitchen. But, he didn't make it far when he felt someone softly grab his wrist, holding him back. The black haired man looked behind and saw Makoto smiling. The brown haired adult slightly pulled him forward and put both of his hands on his shoulders.

"It was really nice speaking to you, Haruka," Makoto breathed. "Let's talk more later."

Haruka felt Makoto's hands slightly brush up against his neck and along his jawline and Haruka could of sworn that he saw Makoto's green orbs glance down toward his lips and and then proceeded to slightly bite his own lower lip right after. Haruka's heart skipped a beat and he swallowed thickly. 

_"Haru! Hurry up, would ya?!"_

"You shouldn't keep him waiting," Makoto whispered. "He'll get angry."

The brunet then flashed his pearly white teeth at Haruka before walking past him and up the spiral stairs, leaving the blue-eyed boy dazed and slightly confused.


	2. "You're nice and you seem like a good person."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah! I'm so sorry for updating so late. School started and writing just wasn't an option. But, I'm going to online school soon so maybe I'll have more time to write? Hopefully. Also, thank you for all of the comments so far! It encourages me to continue this story! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. ´･ᴗ･`

"What took you so long?" Rin asked as he watched Haruka step into the unusually tidy garage.

"I didn't know what door it was," Haruka answered.

"Yeah, sure," the pierced boy said, rolling his eyes. "If you want to stay around my father longer, then be my fucking guest."

"Rin, that's not--"

"Ah, ah, Rin-rin, stop being so hard on him," said a blond boy with big, bright magenta eyes. He had a pink electric guitar decorated with stickers around his shoulder and wore a pink letter-man jacket on top of a black shirt, demin high waisted shorts, fishnet tights, and black Dr. Marten boots. "Makoto and him obviously just got done doing naughty stuff, he doesn't need you teasing him for it. I mean, just look at his cheeks. He's blushing!"

Haruka blinked. Was he blushing?

"Gross, Nagisa," Rin muttered. "Fuck off."

Nagisa laughed and skipped away. "Just saying ~ !"

Rin sighed and looked toward Haruka. "Let me introduce you to everyone," he said. The magenta-haired boy pointed to the side where a guy with dark hair and droopy teal blue eyes stood, occupied with tuning his guitar. "That's Sousuke, he plays the bass," Rin then pointed to the blond boy from earlier and said, "This kid is Nagisa and the four-eyes behind him is Rei. They both play the electric guitar," Rin stepped back slightly to reveal two other boys, one with ginger and golden eyes and the other with gray hair and icy blue eyes, "This is Momotarou and Ai. Momo plays the drums as while Ai plays the keyboard."

Rin then turned toward his band and said, "Everyone, this is Haruka."

"Oh, so this is Haru!" Momo said, bouncing off of his seat and running over to the black haired boy, "Rin talks so much about you, seriously! Which is kind of weird since he mentioned that you just moved here, so I don't understand how he'd know a lot about y-"

Momo didn't get to say more as he was forcefully pulled back by Rin. "Shut it, Momo," he hissed.

Rin looked at Haruka and pointed toward the leather couch that was against the wall. "You can sit there while we play," he said.

Haruka nodded then went toward the coach to sit on it. He watched as all the band members tuned their guitars, cracked their knuckles, rolled their shoulders, did everything to get ready to play for a period of time. Rin turned on the microphone and put it in the stand, smiling at Haruka and showing his shark-like teeth.

"You ready, Haru?" He said, "We like to call this song Father Dearest."

Momo then tapped his drum sticks together and shouted, "1, 2, a-1, 2, 3, 4!"

The band began to play.

.:.:.:.:.

Haruka had to admit that the song was pretty good. Amazing, actually. Everyone sounded so on-key and perfect together, and Rin's voice -- wow, Rin's voice was so full of emotion and angst. The way he growled, the way he held the notes, the way he did everything showed that there was a secret meaning behind the song and Haruka knew that this "secret meaning" was most likely Makoto. What gave it away? Well, not only did the title of the song, but one of the lyrics of the song was, "How can your eyes be so soft, so dreamy, when behind it holds another true meaning? How can your voice be so sweet, so blissful, when you're truly only feeling hardcore sinful."

Who else could Rin be describing?

The only person that popped into Haruka's mind was Makoto, but he didn't quite get the "when behind it holds another true meaning?" and the "when you're truly only feeling hardcore sinful?" part of the song. No matter how hard Haruka thought, he couldn't see how those lyrics matched the angelic green-eyed wonder he talked to earlier.

"So?" Rin asked, snapping Haruka out of his thoughts, "How did you like the song?"

"It was," Haruka said, "nice."

"Nice?" Rei raised an eyebrow.

"Chill, Rei. That's Haru's way of saying that he really liked it," Rin slightly laughed. "I'm glad you liked it, Haru."

The pierced boy ran his slender fingers through his hair before saying, "I'm gonna get us some water bottles. I'll get one for you, too, Haru."

Haruka watched as Rin left the room, and his blue-orbs grazed over each and every band member. He wanted to find out who wrote the lyrics. If it was Rin, then this song was definitely about Makoto. It wasn't in his nature to be this nosy, but with how Makoto and Rin's relationship was, he couldn't help but be the tiniest bit of interested. Haruka stood up from the couch and looked at each person in the room.

Who should he ask, though? That Sousuke guy didn't seem too friendly since he kept shooting daggers at him since he entered the room, Nagisa and Momo would probably go off topic and not even answer his question, Rei looks like the type of guy to make the answer to the question more difficult than it needs to be, so the only person left over was Ai. The gray-haired boy was sitting in the corner of the room on his phone, his knees pulled up to his chest. Haruka didn't hesitate to walk over to the boy and bend down right in front of him, blocking out the light. Ai looked up, his icy blue eyes immediately widening upon seeing who it was.

He dropped his phone in his lap and stuttered, "H-Haruka!"

"Ai," Haruka calmly said. "Do you know who wrote the lyrics to the song you all just played?"

"Y-You mean Father Dearest?" Ai spoke, "It was Rin, I'm sure. He always writes the lyrics to every song we play."

So, Haruka was right. This song was definitely about Makoto.

"U-Uh, do you want to hear more songs that he wrote?" Ai asked. "I can send you some recordings of them!"

Haruka nodded. "Sure, thanks."

The two exchanged phone numbers right after and Ai said, "I'll send some to you tonight!"

The black haired boy didn't say anymore as he stood up, hearing as the door to the garage opened and closed.

"Sorry I took so long, guys," Rin said as he walked in, handing everyone water bottles. "My father was being annoying as usual. He's making us cookies like we're fucking kids or something. This isn't a boy scouts meeting, like damn." Rin tossed a water bottle toward Haruka and said, "Haru, he wants you to go help him."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. Fuck if I know why," Rin muttered. "Just go so that he won't come in here looking for you. I hate when he comes in here."

Haruka raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless, he left the garage and set off for the kitchen. He walked in the clean, futuristic-looking kitchen and immediately saw Makoto getting ingredients out from the cupboard. He looked quite the same from before, but there was only one thing different about him -- his jacket was off. Haruka's eyes slightly widened. Whoa. Makoto had tattoos. A ton of tattoos that went up both of his arms, like a sleeve. The only part of the tattoos Haruka could make out from where he stood were a few flowers. Roses, maybe? Makoto soon noticed Haruka's presences and turned around, smiling warmly immediately.

"Oh, there you are Haruka," he softly spoke. "Do you mind helping me making some cookies?"

"I don't mind," Haruka said, walking further into the kitchen. "But, Rin didn't seem like he wanted any."

"He's always like that," Makoto sighed, frowning slightly. "He always acts like he doesn't want anything I try to make for him, but ends up eating almost all of it in the end." The brunet sighed again, "I don't know why he's like this."

Haruka didn't respond. Makoto continued putting ingredients onto the marble counter, then said, "Well, anyway, how about we get started?"

.:.:.:.

Baking cookies with Makoto went well. They both decided to make chocolate-chip cookies. The baked goods were currently in the oven and Haruka and Makoto were cleaning up the small mess they had created. As Haruka set the dirty kitchenware into the sink to wash it, he heard Makoto slightly chuckle before saying, "You don't need to wash anything, Haruka. I'll do that myself, don't worry about that."

Haruka turned to look at the older man. "Are you sure?"

Makoto nodded, smiling and all. "Yes," he answered and then watched as Haruka walked away from the sink.

"I should probably get back to Rin," Haruka said, continuing to walk past Makoto and toward the entrance of the kitchen.

Haruka didn't get far as he felt Makoto softly grab onto his wrist, pulling him back into the kitchen. Haruka turned around with a slightly confused expression and glanced down at Makoto's hands that were around his wrist. The blue eyed boy raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong?" Haruka asked.

"Don't leave just yet," Makoto said a little bit too quickly. "Let's talk."

Haruka made yet another confused expression. "Talk?"

Makoto nodded, smiling. The brunet then began to guide Haruka out of kitchen and toward the living room, where he sat down and patted the spot next to him. Haruka hesitated at first, but sat down next to the other man nonetheless. It was silent for a few seconds, Haruka trying his best to avoid those droopy, enchanting apple green eyes that were staring ever so intensely at him. He swallowed thickly, noticing that his face felt way warmer than it felt a few seconds ago. Haruka furrowed his eyebrows. Is he nervous? Why is he getting nervous? This is Rin's father; a nice, loving older man. He shouldn't be so nervous.

A small chuckle snapped Haruka out of his thoughts. It was Makoto, smiling and showing those deep, cute dimples in his cheeks. He rested a hand on Haruka's leg and batted his long, black eyelashes. Haruka looked at him as he began to speak.

"No need to be so nervous, Haruka," Makoto sweetly said. "I just want to talk to you. Rin doesn't have many friends as quiet and reserved as you, well, expect Sousuke, so I just want to get to know you better to see what made him want to befriend you."

"Oh," is all Haruka managed to say, his eyes averting to the floor.

"Is it okay if I call you Haru?" Makoto asked, tilting his head. Haruka nodded.

The older man smiled and scooted a bit closer to the younger boy, both of their thighs now touching. Haruka noticed their thighs touching, but didn't make any effort to move away, thinking that Makoto probably didn't even notice. "So, tell me, Haru," Makoto started, "How do you like Rin so far? Is he treating you nicely?"

Haruka took a second to respond. He wondered why Makoto always talked about Rin and Rin only, but then he shrugged it off a few seconds later, remembering that Makoto is Rin's father after all so it wasn't that unusual for him to talk about his son a lot.

"Rin is treating me nicely," Haruka answered. "He's a good friend."

Makoto nodded, taking in the new information. "That's good to hear," he said. It was silent for a few more seconds until Makoto slowly asked, "How do you like me so far?"

Haruka was slightly taken aback, but decided to answer short and sweet to not make things awkward. "You're nice," he responded. "You seem like a good person."

Makoto laughed slightly. "That's pretty much similar to the answer about Rin," he smiled. "Come on, tell me what you really think of me so far."

Haruka looked at the older man with an indifferent expression, completely silent. What was he suppose to say? Something flattering? That just wasn't his style. He just rather get to the point and be completely honest. The younger boy then looked away, and replied, "I can't really say. I've only known you for a few hours, so it's not like I can completely form an honest opinion about you. As of now, you're nice and you seem like a good person. Is that a good enough answer?"

The brunet was silent. Haruka looked at Makoto, noticing how quiet he can become and saw the small frown on his face. For a moment, Haruka regretted being so honest. Seeing that small frown on Makoto's face made him feel bad, and it's hard to make Haruka feel even slightly bad. The black haired boy was about to say something, an apology of some sorts but then he saw Makoto crack a smile and chuckle a bit. Haruka blinked, confused from the change of emotion.

"You're really honest, Haru," Makoto said. "I like that. No wonder Rin befriended you."

Makoto went on, slowly and softly taking a-hold of Haruka's slender hands, "How about I tell you what I think of you so far? Is that okay with you?"

Haruka glanced down at both of their hands and back up at Makoto's face, noticing how Makoto was looking at him more seriously. He didn't break eye contact for even a second and the tone of his voice wasn't as playful as before. Haruka nodded, and felt as Makoto squeezed his hands a little bit tighter.

Makoto continued, "You're a really truthful boy, Haruka. I can't wait to have more conversations with you, just to hear your genuine opinion. You also treat me like how you would treat anyone. You talk to me like you how talk to Rin, and not so proper and polite just because I'm his father." Makoto's cheeks bloomed a dark red, and he softly whispered, "I really like that. It makes me feel special. And, you're also a loyal friend, especially to Rin. Any friend of Rin is a friend of mine." By now, Makoto's face was steaming red and he was closer to Haruka than before, both of their faces just mere inches away.

"I'd love to be around you longer," he went on, "maybe me and you could have even more alone time to just talk, if you'd like. You're always welcome back at this house, even if Rin doesn't invite you. Or, if you want to meet somewhere else, that would be okay, too." 

Haruka didn't know what to say. His cheeks felt extremely warm and _fuck_ , Makoto was close. So close that Haruka could smell the sugary, heavenly cologne that wafted off of the older man. The younger boy had a sudden urge to smash his face into Makoto's chest and take a big whiff of scent, but he refrained from doing so.

Haruka snapped out of his thoughts when he felt as Makoto gently lifted his hand up then whispered, "I really like you, Haruka. So far, you're nice and you seem like a good person." Makoto then softly laid a kiss on the back of Haruka's hand, his green eyes staring into those cool blue ones while doing so. Haruka's heart skipped a beat. 

There was a ding from the kitchen. The cookies were done.

Makoto swiftly stood up and flashed his pearly whites at Haruka before heading off toward the kitchen to take the cookies out of the oven. Haruka sat there, watching as Makoto disappeared from his sight. He then looked at the back of his hand and directly at the place where Makoto's soft, plump lips just were. Haruka felt a rush of unfamiliar feeling course through him.

The place where Makoto had kissed tingled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⁽˙³˙⁾ kiss kiss


	3. "I don't want you to get drenched in rain again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhhh!! All of you are so nice with the comments! It motivated me to write another chapter earlier because you all made me so happy omg. Thank you all, seriously. You're the best. (｀・ω・´)b

That night, Ai sent Haruka audio files of four songs that Rin had written lyrics for; Father Dearest, Lovers, Trustworthy, and Before I'm Gone. Haruka listened to those songs on repeat and studied the lyrics carefully. He noticed one continuous thing throughout each song; they were all about Makoto and Rin's relationship. Haruka took out his white earphones and watched as it plopped onto his bed, right next to the notebook where he wrote the lyrics that stood out the most in each song.

In Father Dearest, it was, "How can your eyes be so soft, so dreamy, when behind it holds another true meaning? How can your voice be so sweet, so blissful, when you're truly only feeling hardcore sinful."

In Lovers, it was, "Red roses, it's time to expose his -- true intentions, just to mention, I'm going to need some vengeance."

In Trustworthy it was, "Droopy eyes, stupid lies. Are you trustworthy? All you do is hurt me. Self injury, you mean nothing to me. How can I trust you? This situation is deja vu."

And finally, in Before I'm Gone, it was, "Will you finally truly apologize to me before I'm gone, before I'm gone? Please, apologize to me before I'm gone, before I'm gone. You won't apologize to me before I'm gone, before I'm gone."

Something happened between Makoto and Rin. Something big and something serious. Haruka just wondered what it was that had happened. From the lyrics, he can tell that Makoto probably did something that extremely upset Rin and Rin obviously hasn't let go of it, since it was so big. Also, in the songs, there's a reoccurring message that Makoto has different intentions and meanings that are true and the ones he has now are false.

_"How can your eyes be so soft, so dreamy, when behind it holds another true meaning?"_

_"Red roses, it's time to expose his -- true intentions,"_

Haruka tapped his chin. What intentions now are false? And, what are the true ones? Rin had also said the words "red roses" and Haruka took note that Makoto did indeed have rose tattoos, so there was another description about him.

_"just to mention, I'm going to need some vengeance."_

_"Are you trustworthy? All you do is hurt me. Self injury, you mean nothing to me. How can I trust you?"_

Another message was that Makoto isn't trustworthy, and that he's hurt Rin several times, even leading the punk rocker to self injury and wanting vengeance. Haruka frowned at the thought of that.

_"This situation is deja vu."_

What situation? Is there a situation that happened between them so much that it became deja vu? Yikes.

_"Will you finally truly apologize to me before I'm gone, before I'm gone?"_

The last message that Haruka could decipher was that Rin wanted Makoto to apologize to him before he's gone. Gone where, though? Was Rin thinking about leaving soon? Also, Rin wanted Makoto to truly apologize, so Haruka could infer that Makoto has tried to apologize many times before but Rin just wasn't buying it.

Haruka furrowed his eyebrows. There was just one lyric that he just couldn't wrap his head around.

_"How can your voice be so sweet, so blissful, when you're truly only feeling hardcore sinful?"_

Hardcore sinful? What did Rin mean by that? Sinful as in sexually or sinful as in evilly? Haruka hoped it was neither and that Rin was just trying to be edgy by using the word "sinful". 

Haruka sighed and plopped back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was dark in his room since it was around ten at night, so he could barely see what he was looking at. Haruka assumed it wasn't much he was looking at since it was just a white ceiling. Let's hope there wasn't some type of insect above him, waiting to fall right onto his face.

Haruka sighed then turned over on his side, facing the wall. He stared at the back of his hand, where Makoto had kissed. He wondered why Makoto did that gesture. To be a gentleman, maybe? No father Haruka has met has done that to him, but then again Makoto is kind of an odd ball so he should of expected something out of the ordinary to happen. Haruka then looked at the wall with blank eyes. The big question at the moment was, what happened between Makoto and Rin? It honestly wasn't like him to butt into someone else's business, but it was obvious that Rin was so distraught about this entire situation and he wanted to help his friend figure things out. Haruka gently closed his eyes, slowly falling into a deep sleep.

Plus, he just so happened to be curious and motivated enough to try to find everything out.

.:.:.:.

The school day was slow. Haruka sat in the back of the classroom, staring blankly out the window. It was raining heavily, the thick drops of water hitting obnoxiously against the glass. It was almost lunch time and as usual, Haruka just wanted to go home and take a six hour nap. Haruka always thought that lunch time was just dragging the day on longer and he absolutely hated it.

After ten minutes, the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. Students rushed out of the classroom and into the rowdy, crowded hallways of IwaSame High School. Haruka took his time to gather his things into his dark brown messenger bag before standing up, pushing in his chair, and heading into the hallway.

Haruka didn't eat lunch. He found that it always upset his stomach, so he would just head off to the library to do some homework or read. As he was heading to that certain destination, he heard footsteps approaching him. At first, he thought it was Rin and didn't bother to turn around but he thought differently when he noticed that these footsteps belonged to more than one person.

Out of nowhere, one person wrapped their arm around Haruka's shoulders, and the other put his arm around Haruka's waist. The blue-eyed boy glanced at both of his sides, seeing that these two people where Momo and Nagisa. His face fell flat. The two boys turned Haruka around and detoured him down the other way.

"What are you two doing?" Haruka asked as the three of them turned a sharp corner.

"You're coming to eat lunch with Rin!" Nagisa grinned, looking at Haruka with mischievous eyes.

"Yup, yup! Rin told us to go find you and take you to where we eat our lunch!" Momo said, "He said that if we didn't find you, we'd get our asses kicked, so I'm glad we found you easily!"

Haruka didn't say anymore as the three of them went up the stairs, all the way to the top floor of the school. They went down an isolated hallway, where unused classrooms where and went to the farthest door down the hallway. Nagisa pulled open the door and the two boys swiftly pushed Haruka inside the classroom. The black haired boy stumbled inside, quickly catching himself before he fell flat on his face. 

"There you are, Haru!

Haruka looked up, Rin immediately coming into his view. He was sitting at a desk with his feet up on the table, his leather boots dripping rain water. Sitting near him were the rest of the band, all of them too occupied in their lunches or on their phones to notice Haruka's presence. Haruka's eyes looked around the empty classroom before landing on Rin. He calmly walked over to the other boy and watched as he put his legs down and pulled up a chair from a random desk next to him.

"Come have lunch with me," Rin grinned, looking up at the boy from his seat. 

Haruka blinked. "I don't eat lunch."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Why? Aren't you hungry?"

Haruka shook his head and simply said, "No, not really."

Rin slightly frowned and shuffled through his lunch, taking out a few snacks which consisted of a packaged sweet roll, a granola bar, and a few leftover cookies from the day before. Rin patted the chair next to him, grinned, and said, "Come eat these with me."

Haruka slightly sighed before sitting down on the chair and watched as Rin opened up the packaged sweet roll and split it in half, giving the bigger half to Haruka. Haruka took it from Rin, uttered a small thank you, and took a small bite of out. Rin seemed happy from seeing him eat it. 

"So," the punk rocker started after taking a bite of his half. "Ai told me he sent you a few songs I wrote. What did you think of them?"

Haruka averted his blue orbs elsewhere, remembering how last night he was pretty much playing detective. He took another bite out of the sweet roll and swallowed before simply saying, "I like them. You're really good at writing songs."

Rin was silent. Haruka looked at him. The pierced boy was blushing, his entire face a bright red. Haruka furrowed his eyebrows, confused. 

Rin quickly looked away from Haruka and began to bounce his leg up and down repeatedly. 

"T-Thanks," was all he said before shoving the rest of the sweet roll into his mouth.

.:.:.:.

Lunch had ended and it was time to go back to class. Haruka and Rin walked down the rowdy hallways. Rin had insisted that he walked Haruka to his next class, even though Haruka said that he really didn't need to, but of course, the punk rocker did want he wanted to do and walked Haruka to his next class nonetheless. As the two arrived to the door to the art class, Rin stopped the other boy from going inside by grabbing his hand.

"Want to come over again?" Rin asked, watching as Haruka turned around to look at him, "To my house?"

Haruka shook his head. "I can't. I have to do some shopping after school, so I don't think I'll be able to go." 

The two moved out the way to let some students go into the classroom. Rin frowned and asked, "Are you sure you can't come over? Not even for a little bit?"

Haruka shook his head again. "No, I can't. After I go shopping, I have to head over to my part-time job."

Rin let go of Haruka's hand and huffed, becoming upset. "Fine," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Then you have to come over tomorrow since you can't today. It's going to be Saturday and I want you to sleepover, I'm doing nothing and I want to hang out with you for a long time."

"Sleepover? Rin, I --"

Haruka couldn't finish his sentence because Rin had already began to walk away down the hallway, waving bye to him. 

"See ya tomorrow!" He shouted down the hallway, "Be at my place around seven o'clock!"

Haruka watched as Rin disappeared from his sight and he slightly huffed. He quickly entered the art classroom before he was late.

.:.:.:.

The store wasn't packed today, much to Haruka's luck. He casually walked into the cozy, golden-lit store and shook off the rain that was able to somehow get on him despite him holding an umbrella. It's been raining all day and Haruka was beginning to think that the power may go out. He hoped that it wouldn't because he didn't have any flashlights and the candles he had at his house were all used and burned out. He put the strap on his umbrella on and put the clear umbrella in a basket, not wanting to hold the soaking wet object. Haruka might as well buy a candle or two while he's here, just in case the power does go out.

After doing some shopping for necessities, he headed over to the candle section of the store. He stood there for approximately ten minutes, trying to decide whether he wanted the scent Ocean Salt Water or the scent Beach Cool-Water. Haruka was completely oblivious to the fact that someone else had entered the aisle he was in and was inching closer and closer to him until they were right behind him. He was slightly frightened when this person tapped him on the shoulder and he whirled around, immediately relaxing when droopy, apple green eyes came into view.

"Oh, Makoto," Haruka said. "It's you."

Makoto nodded, smiling and blushing a light pink. "Yeah, it's me," he softly said. "Sorry that I scared you. I was passing by and saw you staring at the candles for a long time and I couldn't help myself by coming over to say hi."

Haruka didn't really respond, looking over to the candles he was eyeing earlier. He quickly grabbed the Ocean Salt Water and put it in his basket. 

"I think the power might go out," Haruka finally responded. "I wanted to buy a candle."

Makoto tensed. "The power might go out?"

Haruka shrugged. "Maybe."

Makoto looked to the side of him and stuttered, "I-I hate the dark. I hope it doesn't go out, that would be terrible." The brunet then looked at Haruka again and quickly moved closer to him, resting his hands on both sides of Haruka's slender face, his fingers slightly caressing Haruka's jet-black locks. The younger male raised both of his eyebrows from the sudden move, but didn't say anything as he heard Makoto sigh.

"If the power does go out," Makoto whispered, his eyes lowered and his lips slightly pouted, "will you be there to comfort me and keep me company? I'm afraid of the dark and you seem like the perfect person to make me feel safe and fulfill my special needs." 

Haruka tensed. What in the world does Makoto mean by that? Is it because Rin would probably shut himself off in his room instead of being around his father? Haruka assumed that was the reason. He watched as the older man slowly blinked, awaiting an answer. His eyes made him look so vulnerable, like if Haruka touched him in the slightest, he would blush the brightest of reds. Then, at that moment, the look in Makoto's eyes made Haruka think of one certain lyric that made him drop the basket he was holding.

_"How can your eyes be so soft, so dreamy, when behind it holds another true meaning?"_

Makoto noticed Haruka dropped his basket, but didn't take much mind to it as he continued to speak, his voice low and sweet, "Or, maybe, you can just come over tonight? Just in case the power does go out. I'd love for you to be there when it does, so I'll have someone to hold right away. Please, what do you say? Please? Don't leave me alone."

His voice. His voice sounded so sweet, so blissful, but --

Haruka jerked away from Makoto. 

_"How can your voice be so sweet, so blissful, when you're truly only feeling hardcore sinful?"_

Haruka could feel himself beginning to sweat. He stepped away from Makoto and quickly picked up his basket.

"Ah," Haruka began, noticing the unreadable expression on Makoto's face. "I need to go."

Before Haruka could even take another step away, Makoto asked, "Why don't I drive you home? It's raining so heavily outside and I don't want you to get drenched in rain again."

Haruka furrowed his eyebrows. Again? How did Makoto know that he got wet from the rain in the first place? By now, the rain from before had dried off and his umbrella couldn't even been seen from the basket since there was a candle and other necessities on top of it. His eyes widened. Was Makoto watching him since he came into the store? Haruka tightened the grip on the basket handle. Something's up. Something's sketchy. And for a split second, Haruka thought that "something" is Makoto. Haruka glanced at Makoto's face and quickly shook his head as an answer and turned on his heels to speed walk out of the aisle and to the self-checkout center. 

He quickly scanned his things, payed for everything, and sped out of the store and into the heavy rain. Haruka didn't even bother to open up his umbrella, he splashed through puddles as the rain and wind became heavier and heavier by the second, drenching his hair and his clothes. 

As each second passed, Haruka began to believe that every lyric in the songs that Rin had written about Makoto were true. 

Especially the song Father Dearest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws a sketchpad on the ground with a sketchy drawing of makoto in it* sketchy as hell


	4. "It will just be between us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the positive feedback! ヾ(*′○`)ﾟ.+:｡ﾟ☆

The power did end up going out at Haruka's home, so the candle he had bought didn't go to waste. When the power did go out, however, Haruka had texted Rin, asking him if the power went out at his house, too. Rin told him that it didn't and if he wanted to come over, he's free to do so. Haruka obviously declined, not wanting Makoto to think that he's there just in case the power does go out at their home.

Haruka had just finished packing his things for the sleepover at Rin's house. In all honesty, he had no idea what to bring. He's never been to a sleepover in his entire life, so he just settled on bringing his toothbrush, his pajamas, his phone/charger, and some spare clothes. As Haruka closed and locked his front door, he began to wonder what people even did at a sleepover. Sleep? Well, obviously. But, what else? Haruka began to walk down the sidewalk, looking up at the night sky. He pursed his lips.

He was just going to have to find out for himself, wasn't he?

.:.:.:.

He remembered how Rin asked if he wanted a ride to his house from Makoto, but Haruka declined in the speed of light. Again, he didn't want Makoto to think he had other motives. He also didn't want to be trapped in a secluded space with Makoto for a matter of time. The black haired teen took a deep breath before pressing the doorbell to Rin's home once and waiting patiently.

In a matter of seconds, the front door swung open and there stood a grinning Rin Matsuoka. He was wearing a baggy, black crop top and Adidas sweatpants. Haruka also noticed that his hair was tied back into a messy ponytail, and that he had a belly-button piercing.

"Welcome back, Haru!" Rin greeted, snapping Haruka out of his thoughts, "Come inside!"

Before Haruka could even try moving his feet, he felt as Rin grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside the luxurious house. Rin gave Haruka a bear hug, squeezing the boy, before letting go to close the front door. Haruka was honestly caught off guard from sudden burst of energy from Rin, but shrugged it off because he was just probably excited to have this sleepover.

Rin then swiftly took Haruka's bags and said, "I'll put your stuff in my room. Also, do you want us to sleep in my room or the living room?"

Haruka shrugged. "It doesn't really matter to me."

"I knew you'd say that," Rin chuckled. "Let's just sleep in the living room, it just seems more fun. Sound good to you?"

Haruka nodded and then watched as Rin smiled at him before quickly scurrying upstairs, leaving him downstairs alone. Haruka awkwardly made his way to the living room and sat down on the leather couch, his blue orbs looking at the place. He noticed that they had a fireplace that was lit (the last time he was there, it wasn't) and on top of it were photos that were framed. There were more photos of Makoto and Rin's younger sister, Gou, than of Makoto and Rin. There were three pictures of Gou and Makoto together, smiling and just being a father and daughter and only one photo of Rin and Makoto. Rin actually looked happy in the photo and so did Makoto. Haruka continued to stare at the photo.

When did their relationship just suddenly go downhill?

Haruka's thoughts broke apart once he heard someone coming down the stairs. He looked over, expecting to see Rin, but expected otherwise when he saw a girl dressed in a white skirt, a pastel pink shirt tucked into it, and a black cardigan. She had long, elegant, magenta coloured hair that was extremely similar to Rin's and wore a cute, heart shaped purse. Haruka blinked. This must be Rin's sister, Gou. Following after Gou, however, was Makoto. Haruka tensed, quickly looking away.

"Anyway, dad, I'm going to be sleeping over at Chigusa's house tonight since Rin's having a friend over. Can you drive me there?" Gou asked, oblivious to the fact that Haruka was sitting in the living room.

"Sure, of course," Makoto smiled, grabbing his car keys off of the key holder.

Haruka began to slightly sweat in nervousness. He hoped that Makoto wouldn't notice him until Rin came downstairs. Haruka glanced at the stairs. Where in the world was Rin, anyway? Wasn't he just putting Haruka's belongings in his room? It shouldn't take that long. Haruka looked away from the staircase and stared down at his lap, tuning in on Gou and Makoto's conversation.

"How long are you going to be staying there?" Makoto asked.

”Maybe just until tomorrow unless she wants me to stay longer," Gou said, walking toward the front door. "Can you go get my stuff from upstairs?"

Makoto nodded and turned around to head toward the staircase and glanced to the side casually, only to stop right in his tracks as him and Haruka made eye contact. Haruka tensed, but tried his best to stare back at Makoto with an indifferent expression. The older man wasn't smiling at first, but did seconds later and waved at Haruka before continuing to head toward the staircase.

Haruka raised an eyebrow. That's odd? Makoto would usually say something to him or even come near him. Why just smile and wave? Haruka looked away. Was it because of what happened at the store yesterday? He assumed that it was. For a second, Haruka felt actually felt somewhat bad for practically running off on Makoto yesterday, but he shook his head, remembering how Rin's songs have warned him of so many things about Makoto. Haruka nodded to himself. Leaving the store yesterday was the right thing to do.

"Sorry I took so long, I was getting these!" A voice suddenly said, startling Haruka.

He looked over and saw Rin, holding an armful of video games. Rin grinned at him, showing his shark-like teeth and said, "You choose which one you want to play first!"

The punk rocker then laid all the video games out of the coffee table in front of them. Haruka was a bit overwhelmed by all the choices but browsed the selection with his blue orbs nonetheless. His attention, however, went toward the staircase as he heard footsteps going down them. Haruka saw Makoto casually walking down it, a small smile on his face, holding Gou's bags. Haruka's orbs watched Makoto walk over to his daughter steadily, and heard as he asked her if she was ready to go. Gou nodded and unlocked the front door, stepping into the outside world.

Makoto stepped outside, too, and turned around to close the door behind him, and as he did so, the two of them made direct eye contact. Haruka's heart skipped a beat as he saw a glimpse of Makoto's expression before he closed the door.

Haruka swallowed thickly. Makoto wasn't smiling anymore. 

Suddenly, someone waved their hand in front of Haruka's face. Haruka blinked before looking at Rin with a blank expression. Rin cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh, Haru? Are you okay?" He asked.

Haruka looked down at the video games. He nodded slightly after a few seconds. "Uh, yeah."

He then pointed at a random video game and said, "Let's play this."

.:.:.:.

It was 11:00 PM.

So far, Rin and Haruka had played video games, watched movies, made hot chocolate together, made dinner together, talked about life, and Rin had even taught Haruka a few chords on his electric guitar. And, while all of this happened, Makoto didn't try to intervene even once. Haruka would notice him passing by, but he didn't acknowledge the presence of him or Rin. Haruka was starting to think that Makoto was mad, pissed even. But, what could he do? It's not like he could just go up and try to clear things up with Makoto because Rin would be there, in the background, watching everything. He didn't need Rin knowing about what had happened. Not yet, at least.

The two boys were now standing in the middle of the living room. They both had moved the coffee table to the side and pushed the couches back so they had more space to sleep. Rin was looking at Haruka with a slightly annoyed expression, his arms crossed over his chest.

"So, you're telling me that you didn't bring a blanket or a pillow?" Rin asked, uncrossing his arms.

Haruka nodded.

Rin sighed. "How could you forget? It's called a _sleep_ over."

Haruka shrugged. "It just slipped my mind."

"Yeah, yeah," Rin muttered. He looked away, blushing slightly and mumbled, "I mean, I guess you can share a blanket and some pillows with me. I-I'm not going to like it, but you need to sleep comfortably so I'll just take one for the team."

Haruka didn't say anything and watched as Rin set out everything on the ground. There was a memory foam roll out mattress so the two didn't need to sleep on the hardwood floor, and there were two pillows, one for Rin and one for Haruka. And, finally, there was one large, plush dark red blanket laid across it for Haruka and Rin to share. Rin was the first to get onto it, sitting on his knees and pulling up the blanket to get underneath it. He looked at Haruka, whom was just standing there awkwardly.

He clicked his tongue and said, "Well, hurry up and get over here, would ya?"

Haruka scurried over to the mattress and pulled the blankets up, quickly settling underneath it. Rin sat up and saw only half of Haruka's face peeked from underneath the blanket. He blushed slightly and looked away.

"Are you two going to sleep now?"

Haruka and Rin looked to the left, seeing as Makoto came into view. Haruka's eyes immediately widened from what he saw. Makoto was standing there with his hands on his hips, he only wore his black boxer briefs that framed his package and ass perfectly. Haruka could feel his face heating up as his blue orbs made its way from Makoto's crotch to his perky pink nipples, noticing that he did indeed have silver nipple piercings. Haruka swallowed thickly before averting his eyes elsewhere.

"Yeah, we are," Rin said, his voice suddenly becoming annoyed. "Have a problem with us trying to sleep?"

"No, not at all," Makoto answered, shaking his head and smiling brightly.

His green orbs then looked at Haruka, whom was laying right next to Rin. His smile slowly faded as he asked, "Is Haru sharing with you?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah, he forgot his blanket and pillows at home so I'm letting him share with me. Can you stop asking us questions now and just leave? You're making Haru uncomfortable by being borderline naked."

Makoto looked at Haruka with curious eyes, seeing that he did look uncomfortable.

Makoto blushed and slightly laughed, "A-Ah, sorry! I'll leave you two alone now. Goodnight."

As Makoto was leaving, he shut off the living room lights but left one lamp on the slightly illuminated the room with a golden hue. Rin and Haruka settled into bed, both of their backs facing each other. Haruka immediately closed his eyes and his breathing became relaxed in a matter of minutes. He didn't even pay attention to Rin shuffling around and it took him a second to notice Rin inching closer, and closer, and closer to him until his chest was against his back. Haruka slowly opened his eyes as he felt Rin's slender arms wrap around his waist, pulling his body even closer.

"Rin? What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing, okay? Nothing. Just go to sleep."

"But, --"

"Please, just go to sleep."

Haruka fell silent. Rin's slightly tightened his hold around Haruka's waist and nuzzled his face into the crook of Haruka's neck, his face blooming a bright red as he did so. Haruka wasn't very fazed by it, but he knew for a fact that Rin was. The black haired boy sighed slightly before closing his eyes again and slowly put his hands on top of Rin's, falling into a light sleep within a matter of minutes.

.:.:.:.

4:00 AM.

Haruka woke up. Rin wasn't spooning him anymore, instead he was sprawled out across the mattress, drool coming out of his mouth. Haruka looked at him before looking around the room, noticing how the lamp from before wasn't on anymore. He also noticed that it had begun to rain heavily outside, the thick drops of water hitting against the glass windows.

Haruka stood up from the mattress, careful to not wake Rin, and went over to the lamp to turn it back on. He absolutely hated sleeping in the dark, he needed at least one source of light near him for him to sleep comfortably. Haruka reached for the switch to the the lamp on. The lamp did not turn on. He tried again. The lamp still did not turn back on. Haruka raised an eyebrow. Did the power go out? Haruka looked at the outlet and saw that the lamp was still plugged in. He sighed. The power did go out. 

The eighteen year old boy quickly made his way back toward the mattress and crouched down to grab his phone. He swiftly turned it on to see the time and almost groaned out loud when he saw that it was four o'clock in the morning. He knew for a fact he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Haruka moved one of Rin's limp arms to sit down the mattress. He pulled his knees up to his chest. What was he going to do until Rin wakes up? Just sit here? How boring.

A few minutes passed and Haruka was just thinking to himself and listening to the rain hit against the glass when suddenly he heard a door close from upstairs. His blue orbs looked up at the staircase. Was Makoto awake? Haruka then looked back at Rin, seeing that the boy was sound asleep. He looked back up at the staircase. Should he go up there and talk to Makoto about what had happened at the store? Just to try to clear things up?

Haruka pursed his lips. He really didn't want to be at Rin's house while Makoto was so mad about the whole situation, so going up there and talking to him seemed like the best thing to do. Even if their relationship is still awkward after this, then that's okay -- it's better than how everything is now. Haruka slowly stood up and quietly made his way toward the spiral staircase, silently walking up and into the hallway of upstairs.

He looked down the dark hallway. Which room is Makoto's room? The last time he was here, Rin's room was the second door on the left. He looked at the room across from Rin's and walked over to it, slowly pressing his ear against the wooden door to see if he could hear anything. He heard movement. This was Makoto's room. Haruka slightly backed up from the door and took a deep breath before hesitantly knocking on it and waiting patiently in the darkness. 

In a matter of seconds, the door cracked open and someone peered out with a slightly scared expression. Haruka saw Makoto. Makoto's scared expression, however, turned into a happy one once saw that it was Haruka and not a ghost of some sorts. Makoto opened the door fully and didn't hesitate to pull Haruka into a bear bug, rocking back and forth ever so slightly.

"Haru, I'm so glad it's you," Makoto whispered, tightening his hold on the younger boy. 

Haruka swallowed nervously. Makoto was practically naked and hugging him so tightly, he could smell his natural scent waft off of him. The green-eyed wonder smelled like sugary spices and baked goods. The scent made Haruka even more nervous. The brunet let go of Haruka to look at him, his green eyes droopy and filled with fear.

"I was so afraid," Makoto whimpered. "I woke up and the power was out. I was going to go downstairs to wake you up but I knew that Rin probably wouldn't have liked that, so I just went back into my room in hope that the power would turn back on soon. I'm just so glad to see you, Haru. Your presence is already making me feel much safer."

"Oh," is all Haruka could say.

Makoto pulled Haruka close again, their faces mere inches away. "Did you come all the way up here just to comfort me?"

"Not exactly," Haruka bluntly said. "I want to talk to you about something."

Makoto tilted his head. "Oh, okay," he said. "If you want to talk, then let's go into my room."

The two boys walked into the dark room, which was only slightly lit up by vanilla-scented candles. Makoto softly closed the door behind him and traveled over to his bed, swiftly plopping down onto it and beckoning for Haruka to come to him. Haruka obliged and got onto the bed, sitting a good distance away from Makoto. Makoto smiled sweetly at Haruka and laughed slightly.

"So? What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Makoto asked, tilting his head again.

Haruka looked down at his lap. "About yesterday," he began, "at the store. Are you mad because I left so abruptly?"

Makoto was silent for a second and he let out a small laugh. "Why do you think that?"

The eighteen year old looked up at him, slightly confused. "Because, you seemed so distance from me today, as if you were mad or even upset. Until now, you've barely said anything to me since I arrived here. And, when you were leaving the house to go drop Gou off, you weren't smiling when we made eye contact. All signs pointed to you being mad at me. I wanted to clear things up earlier, but Rin was there and I didn't want to do it in front of him."

Makoto was silent yet again. His green orbs looked to the side, a small frown on his face. Haruka noticed the frown. What he right? He heard Makoto sigh. The older man looked back over at Haruka and moved closer to him until they were sitting right in front of each other, and he took both of Haruka's hands and held them in his. Haruka noticed that Makoto looked so sad, and for some reason it almost pained him to see the older man that way. Haruka listened intently as Makoto began to speak.

"I'm not mad," Makoto finally said, his voice quiet. "I'm not mad at all, actually. I'm just -- jealous."

Haruka's eyes slightly widened. Makoto was jealous? Of what?

The green-eyed wonder continued, his eyes suddenly glossing over with tears, "I was so distant from you because I knew that you would be spending so much time around Rin and Rin wouldn't want me intervening with what you two were doing at all. If I did, he would get mad at me and probably not speak to me for weeks. I'm sorry, I was just so jealous. I want to spend time with you, too, Haru. I want to talk to you and have fun with you, too."

By now, a few tears have fallen from Makoto's eyes. He went on, "And, to see you two sharing a bed together made me so sad. I want to share a bed with you, too, Haru. When Rin had said that I was making you uncomfortable, I felt absolutely horrible. I'm sorry I make you uncomfortable, Haru. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just really like you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Haruka sat there, absolutely not knowing what in the world to do. Makoto was crying. _He was crying,_  for Heaven's sake. What in the world was he suppose to do?

Haruka swallowed nervously. "I'm sorry you feel that way," he awkwardly said. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Makoto looked away, blushing the brightest of reds because he let a few tears slip from his eyes in front of his son's best friend. He sniffed and looked at Haruka, quietly saying, "There is one thing that might make me feel better."

The younger boy leaned in, listening carefully.

Makoto leaned in, too, both of their faces mere inches away. Haruka was going to move back but Makoto grabbed him by the waist and pulled him forward until he was straddling the older mans lap. Obviously, Haruka was caught off guard and he tried to move away but Makoto's grip on his waist was too strong for him to pull off. The older man then buried his face into the crook of Haruka's neck, nuzzling in and blushing even brighter. Haruka's eyes went wide and he put his hands on Makoto's shoulder to hesitantly push him away, but alas, Makoto did not budge.

" _Please,_ " the green-eyed man suddenly whispered, his voice vibrating off of Haruka's soft skin. "Please, will you kiss me to make me feel better?" 

Haruka was silent. Kiss him? A small light pink blush danced across his cheeks. Kiss Makoto? No, he can't do that. He's Rin's father, a thirty-five year old man! Kissing him would just be downright odd. He can't do it, he just can't. 

"I can't do that, Makoto," Haruka finally said. 

Makoto moved away from Haruka's neck and stared at him with sad eyes. "Why not? It's just a kiss. Please?"

Haruka tried his best not to get nervous. "I can't," he said. "You're Rin's father and --"

"So?" Makoto interrupted, pouting. "I'm Rin's father and so what? A kiss is just a kiss. Please? It'll make me feel so much better. Don't make me sad again, Haru. You wouldn't want me to be sad again, do you? So, kiss me. Kiss me, Haru. Please. It will just be between us." 

Haruka swallowed nervously. "M-Makoto, I don't know about this."

"Please, Haru. Please," Makoto begged. "Just one kiss is all I need. A kiss from you will do wonders for me. Please, Haru. Kiss me."

Haruka tensed, looking away. Should he kiss Makoto? Haruka bit his lower lip. He's been feeling so down all day, it's the least Haruka could do. The younger boy looked at Makoto. One small kiss shouldn't hurt, right? Just one kiss, a peck on the lips. Barely anything. That should be good enough. Haruka sighed. 

"Alright," he quietly said, his face and entire body suddenly feeling extremely warm. "I'll -- kiss you. But, just one kiss, okay? Nothing else."

Makoto softly smiled and nodded, his eyes fluttering close as he awaited Haruka's plump lips. Haruka swallowed thickly and looked at Makoto's relaxed face, his heartbeat accelerating by each second. He was going to do it. He was going to kiss Makoto; Rin's father, a thirty-five year old man. He was going to do it and he hoped to God that he wasn't going to regret it afterwards. 

The black-haired boy closed his eyes and slowly leaned in, inching closer and closer to the older man until, suddenly -- both of their lips met. As their lips met, Makoto pulled Haruka even closer, his hands traveling halfway up the younger boys back. Haruka put his hands on either side of Makoto's face, taking in the feeling of his lips. Makoto's lips were plump, and extremely soft. The feeling of Makoto's lips made Haruka not want to pull away, but he knew that he should and he tried to, but Makoto kept him from doing so.

Haruka furrowed his eyebrows as he felt Makoto deepen the kiss, tilting his head slightly and pressing both of their chests together. Haruka tensed up for the umpteenth time. He could feel Makoto's nipple piercings press against him and it felt extremely odd but appealing at the same time. Makoto then began to travel his hands to Haruka's chest, moving both of it up and down until it found it's way to the hem of Haruka's black T-shirt, slowly lifting it up and feeling his soft, creamy skin that was underneath it.

Haruka began to panic. What in the world was Makoto doing? Makoto had said he wanted a kiss. One kiss. This was more than just a measly kiss! Suddenly, the older man rubbed both of his thumbs over Haruka's nipples, causing the younger boy to gasp. Makoto took that chance to slide his tongue into Haruka's mouth, intruding inside and getting a solid taste of the younger boy. Haruka shook his head in protest, attempting to push Makoto off, pounding his fists against Makoto's chest, hoping that the older man would take that as a message to stop. But, Makoto did nothing but swirl his tongue with Haruka's, tasting his sweet and sugary saliva.

After a few minutes of protesting, Haruka gave in, and he began to amateurishly kiss back. Makoto smirked once he noticed Haruka's attempt to kiss back, then proceeded to put more passion and fire into the kiss. Haruka let a small moan escape. Makoto's mouth just felt too good. He had to give in. _He had to._ The noise of their saliva and lips smacking together filled the dark, vanilla-scented room. Makoto roughly kissed him, drool beginning to spill out of Haruka's mouth as he couldn't keep up with the rough pace Makoto had set. He wanted to pull away to breath so badly, even for a second, but Makoto kept him from moving back and continued to ferociously kiss him until his lips were plump, red, and bruised.

Haruka gripped at Makoto's shoulders and felt as the older man began to softly twist and rub his nipples. Haruka let out a small moan, and practically shoved his pelvis against Makoto's, feeling a static sensation course through him as Makoto continued to tease his sensitive nipples. Haruka softly moaned into Makoto's mouth, absolutely loving and hating the feeling of his older man's hands playing with him.

Haruka began to unconsciously grinding his pelvis against Makoto's, the slight friction already making his mind go to static. Haruka moaned and circled his hips, his clothed cock becoming hard. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He wanted more of Makoto. He wanted Makoto to kiss other places than his mouth, he wanted the older man to trail his hands all over his body, he wanted Makoto to just make him feel _good_. 

But, alas, Makoto broke the kiss, smirking, licking his lips, and staring at Haruka with cat-like eyes. Haruka was panting and gasping for air, his eyes half-lidded and his face flushed. That felt great. Amazing. Fantastic. Astounding.

_Sinful._

Then, it hit him. He just had a full on make-out session with Makoto. 

Haruka's eyes widened, realizing what he had done. He quickly backed away from Makoto, covering his mouth and almost falling off of the bed while trying to get off of it. Haruka felt hot, sweat forming across his forehead. What did he just do? Fuck, what the hell did he just do?!

"I-I'm leaving," is all Haruka said before practically making a mad dash for the door and wobbling through the dark hallways to the staircase.

He stumbled down the staircase and into the living room, his entire being feeling out of place. He saw Rin sleeping soundly, having no idea of what just happened mere meters away from him. Haruka plopped down next to Rin, pulling the thick blankets above his head and squeezing his eyes shut. He felt guilty. Extremely guilty. But, fuck, did that feel good. He's never felt that way before in his entire life and he couldn't help but admit that he wanted more of it. Haruka bit his lower lip, his slender hands traveling down to his crotch. He had a full-on boner, which he hope would go away soon because he refused to pleasure himself next to his best friend. Haruka turned away from Rin and listened to the pitter-patter of the rain hitting against the window, forcing himself to go to sleep.

He can't believe he just did that. He just couldn't fucking believe it! 

And, what's worse, is that honestly, Haruka didn't really regret it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweats


	5. "I'm just showing you affection."

Haruka woke up to Rin calling his name and rocking him back and forth. Haruka's eyes fluttered open and he saw Rin looming over him, a big grin on his face. The black haired boy blinked a few times before sitting up and looking at Rin with an indifferent expression.

"You're finally awake," Rin moving back to sit on his knees. "My father made breakfast! Let's go eat."

Haruka then watched as Rin stood up and motioned for him to follow him into dining room before walking ahead. Before Haruka stood up to follow Rin, he grabbed his phone and checked the time, seeing that it was ten o'clock in the morning. Haruka yawned. Why in the world did he feel so tired? All he could remember was waking up extremely early, checking the lights, sitting back down on the mattress for a few minutes, going upstairs, and ---

Haruka's eyes widened, the events from earlier that morning flooding back into his mind.

He kiss-- no, he _made out_ with Makoto. Rin's father.

Haruka dropped his phone, quickly looking over to the dining room entrance. He began to panic. How the hell was he going to face Makoto after all of that? And, how was Makoto going to react? Was he just going to act like nothing happened or was he going to make it known that the both of them had locked lips just a few hours beforehand? Haruka swallowed thickly and stood up from the mattress, flattening his hair in nervousness as he slowly made his way to the dining room entrance.

Haruka's heart was beating fast, pounding against his chest and making his ears ring as he inched closer and closer to the entrance. Soon, he arrived, and peered into the room, seeing a large, elegantly decorated table with plates and kitchenware set upon it. On the plates, were beautifully made pancakes that had globs of syrup and fruit neatly stacked on it. Haruka's blue orbs peered up from the plates and saw Rin sitting, casually drumming his fingers against the dark wooden table. The two made eye contact and Rin smiled at him then motioned for Haruka to come sit next to him.

Makoto was nowhere to be found, which made Haruka feel somewhat at ease. The boy quickly made his way into the dining room, pulling out the chair next to Rin and swiftly sitting down on it. Haruka was about to dig right into his food, wanting to finish before Makoto came in so he wouldn't have to sit there for a long period of time with him, but Rin suddenly stopped him.

"Don't dig into your food just yet," Rin warned. "For some reason, my father gets upset when others start to eat without him. Annoying, right? The last time I ate without him, he took my allowance away for an entire year."

Shit. Haruka slowly looked at the plate with nervous eyes, bouncing his leg up and down repeatedly. He was just going to have to face Makoto, wasn't he?

After about five minutes, Haruka and Rin heard footsteps approaching the dining room. Haruka tensed and watched the entrance with anxious eyes, waiting for Makoto to appear. Once he did appear, Haruka quickly looked elsewhere, his cheeks immediately glowing a bright red. His heartbeat began to acclerate yet again, pounding against his chest and making his ears ring. Makoto casually came into the dining room with a small smile on his face and sat right across from Haruka and Rin.

Rin sighed, annoyed. "Finally, you're here! You took forever."

"Ah, yeah. Sorry about that," Makoto apologized, his voice as soft and sweet as ever.

The older man then looked toward Haruka, smiling and showing his dimples and his pearly white teeth. Makoto tilted his head and slightly laughed before saying, "Good morning, Haru."

Haruka felt like he was going to pass out just from hearing Makoto's voice. All Haruka did was slightly bow his head as a response and avert his eyes elsewhere, too nervous and embarassed to even utter a single word. Makoto's droopy eyes lingered upon Haruka's features for a few more seconds before he looked away, smiling to himself.

The three of them mostly ate in silence, Makoto saying something every now and then to keep things from becoming too silent. Haruka was about to take a bite out of a strawberry slice when Makoto suddenly asked, "Did you sleep comfortably, Haru?"

Haruka froze. He looked away, trying to lessen his blush. He nodded.

"Oh? Nothing happened to keep you awake?"

Haruka quickly shook his head, shoving the strawberry slice in his mouth. Makoto was about to ask something else, but Rin interrupted the conversation by saying, "Can you stop fucking interrogating him? Shit, let him at least finish his food first before you start playing 20 questions."

"Rin, don't swear at me," Makoto firmly said.

Rin rolled his eyes, shoving the rest of his pancakes into his mouth and roughly standing up. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

The punk rocker turned to leave and Haruka began to panic, finishing off his pancakes before standing up and quickly following after Rin, leaving Makoto at the dining table alone. Rin noticed Haruka following after him and turned to wait for him, giving his father a deathly stare before turning to leave completely once Haruka caught up with him.

.:.:.:.

"Sorry about my father," Rin apologized as the both of them entered his messy room. "He likes to act like a fucking weirdo around my friends a lot. He seriously needs to find himself a partner or something so he can stop trying to be so involved in our lives like this."

Haruka didn't respond. Rin made his way over to Haruka's backpack and tossed it towards him.

"You can change in the bathroom," he said, opening his closet and taking out random black clothing to wear. "Make sure you lock the door so my father doesn't just waltz in like the fucking idiot he is."

Haruka furrowed his eyebrows slightly at Rin's harsh words but turned to leave the room and head toward the bathroom nonetheless. As he entered the hallway, he quickly scurried over to the bathroom and went inside, swiftly locking the door and turning around to walk inside. Haruka wasn't surprised to see that the bathroom was also as luxurious as ever, the rest of the house pretty much gave it away.

The teen quickly scrapped his old clothing and put on his new outfit; black jeans paired with a perfectly-fitting black long-sleeved shirt. He went to go brush his teeth and tame his silky black locks before heading back out into the hallway and quickly walking over to Rin's room. He knocked on it, waiting for an approval to come in. Once he heard the approval, he opened the door to see a newly clothed Rin with one of his electric guitars in his hands.

Haruka slowly walked in, setting his bag of the floor. Rin glanced at him before saying, "One of the strings on my guitar just fucking snapped out of nowhere. I guess that means it's time to change all of the strings, right? You can wait downstairs while I do this since it's going to take awhile. I also need to get ready and shit."

Haruka huffed slightly. He turned on his heels to live the room, but, he stopped in his tracks when Rin suddenly continued to speak again, "And, if my father is still asking you stupid questions then just tell him to buzz off, okay? Like I said before, don't be afraid to be mean to him. He won't do anything. He's too nice."

Haruka slowly nodded, looking away. "I'll keep that in mind."

The eighteen year old boy then set off out of the room and down the spiral stairs, entering downstairs in a matter of seconds. Makoto was nowhere in sight. Haruka let out a sigh of relief as he walked into the living room and sat down, staring down at his lap with blank eyes. Haruka slowly raised two fingers to his lips, softly pressing against his lower lip and blushing a dark red. He could still remember the feeling of Makoto's lips upon his. Haruka closed his eyes.

Makoto's lips felt good. So, so good. Haruka admitted that he wanted to feel Makoto's lips pressed against his again, but he knew that would be a bad idea. It's already enough damage that he made out with the man earlier this morning. Doing it again would add onto the guilt. Haruka sighed and slowly opened his eyes.

"My, my," someone suddenly cooed, startling Haruka. "What's got you looking so down, Haru?"

Haruka looked up and saw Makoto looking down at him with big, innocent-looking eyes and a gentle smile on his face. Makoto was now wearing a black t-shirt along with dark blue pants that were ripped at the knees. Haruka shot up from his seat, his cheeks glowing red.

"It's nothing," he answered quickly.

Makoto frowned, knowing what Haruka said was an obvious lie. The older man went toward the leather couch, Haruka's eyes cautiously following him, and he sat down, beckoning Haruka to come toward him. Haruka raised an eyebrow and was about to sit back down on the couch, that is, until he felt Makoto grab him by the wrist and pull him downward, until the younger boy was straddling his lap and staring him right in the eyes.

Haruka's face bloomed a bright red and he looked toward the stairs, making sure Rin was nowhere in sight. The punk rocker wasn't, so Haruka looked toward Makoto again and shook his head before saying, "Makoto, you really shouldn't be doing this."

Makoto tilted his head and wrapped his arms around Haruka's waist. He batted his long eyelashes and asked, "Doing what? This?"

Makoto then nuzzled his head in the crook of Haruka's neck and began to pepper kisses on his soft skin, trailing up toward his jawline. Haruka shivered ever so slightly from the feeling and quickly moved away, shaking his head again.

"Makoto, stop that," he said. "You can't kiss me anymore. This is wrong."

"It's not wrong, Haru," Makoto smiled, pressing his lips against Haruka's jawline again. "I'm just showing you affection. Is it so wrong to show someone you love affection?"

Haruka didn't know how to answer. He swallowed, staring at the green-eyed man with nervous eyes. Love? Makoto loves him? Makoto took this chance to place a small kiss on Haruka's cheek and trail his slender, tan hands up and down Haruka's sides. The older man went toward Haruka's ear and began to nibble on his earlobe, whispering, "I love showing you affection, Haru. Please, don't make me stop. I don't want to stop."

Haruka shivered yet again but still managed to move away. "I'm sorry, Makoto," he apologized, watching as Makoto stared at him with an unreadable expression. "You need to stop."

Makoto frowned. Haruka became anxious. Makoto sighed and began to rub and massage Haruka's thighs, staring at the boy with loving eyes. "Do you really think I'm going to stop just because you told me to? I'm not going to stop. I really do love you. I want to make you feel good. I want to see the expressions you make when I make you feel good. I love you so much. I'm not going to stop. I'm never going to stop. I love you, Haruka. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Makoto then attacked Haruka's jawline with kisses, small hearts practically flying everywhere as he did so. Haruka knew pushing him off wouldn't work, so he immediately gave in to Makoto's sweet kisses and fluttered his eyes closed. Makoto said he wasn't going to stop. So, why even bother trying to make him and just give in to his actions? Haruka bit his lower lip, quite liking the idea of Makoto showing him affection. As bad as it sounds, Haruka couldn't help but love it. He wasn't going to lie; Makoto giving him this special treatment was doing wonders for him. It was his guilty pleasure.

Haruka fluttered his eyes open and he slowly and hesitantly reached his pale, slender hands up to both sides of Makoto's face. He moved him back slightly so that he could look into Makoto's apple green orbs before slowly, and gently inching forward to press both of their lips together tenderly.

Makoto's eyes slightly widened from Haruka's sudden move, but smiled into the kiss nonetheless and pulled the younger boy closer to deepen it. Makoto was glad Haruka finally decided to go along with him. The kiss was slow and hot, each movement making Haruka's heartbeat faster and faster, and making his body feel hotter and hotter. Makoto's lips felt heavenly and tasted so sweet. Haruka couldn't get enough of his lips and it was making his hands shake ever so slightly. Makoto noticed this and chuckled.

"No need to be so nervous," he said in between kisses, taking Haruka's hands into his. "I've got you, baby. Don't worry."

Haruka moaned quietly from Makoto's sweet words, pressing both of their crotches together and wrapping his arms around Makoto's neck. Makoto began to slowly circulate his hips, grinding both of their crotches together. A sudden burst of pleasure coursed through Haruka's body and he noticed that his cock was becoming erect, the bulge in his pants becoming bigger by each second. He also noticed that Makoto was becoming extremely erect, too. The black haired boy broke the steaming kiss, and looked down at both of their crotches rubbing together. He shook his head.

"We can't do this here," he breathed, attempting to move away but Makoto immediately pulled him back.

Makoto chuckled, smiling. "Why not? Are you afraid that Rin might see? Don't worry, baby, he's going to be occupied for awhile. He won't catch us. Just focus on the pleasure. Does it feel good?"

Haruka nodded and he watched Makoto smile even wider.

"Want me to make you feel even better?" Makoto asked, pressing against Haruka's crotch harder. Haruka bit his lower lip and hesitantly nodded.

The older man then swiftly pressed Haruka against the couch, now looming over the boy. Haruka, whom was caught off guard, watching as Makoto swiftly unbuttoned his black pants and began to tug downwards. Haruka's eyes widened and he grabbed onto Makoto's hands.

"W-What are you doing?" Haruka questioned.

Makoto titled his head, confused. "I'm making you feel even better, Haru. I asked before if you wanted me to. Did you forget that quickly?"

Makoto then tugged down Haruka's pants past his thighs and tugged again until it was completely off of him, leaving the younger boy in his dark blue boxer briefs. Haruka gasped as Makoto grabbed onto his legs and pulled them up into the air, then proceeded to dive downward and nuzzle his face into the warmth of Haruka's crotch.

"M-Makoto, wait!" Haruka said, but Makoto did not wait. He kissed and licked the area, dragging his tongue around in circles and looking up at Haruka with sharp, hungry eyes. Makoto rubbed his hands up and down Haruka's soft, creamy thighs and he flicked his tongue teasingly around the curve of Haruka's penis, making the younger boy let out a shaky moan and tangle his slender fingers in Makoto's caramel brown locks.

Makoto continued to dampen the cloth with his skilled tongue, circling around the tip of the cock, feeling as it twitched from underneath. Another shaky moan escaped Haruka's lips, his legs wrapping around Makoto and he bucked his hips, his eyes fluttering closed.

"M-Makoto," Haruka breathed. "This feels so weird."

Makoto hummed as a response and moved his mouth away from Haruka's crotch momentarily to curve his slender fingers around the hem of Haruka's underwear, slowly pulling it downward while staring at the younger boy. Haruka didn't protest, which made Makoto smile ever so slightly, and he continued to pull Haruka's underwear downward until his cock sprang out right infront of him. Haruka's penis was fully erect, and it was rosy and flushed, an extreme contrast from his pale skin. Makoto's green eyes twinkled and he gnawed on the inside of his cheek, watching as precum dripped out from the swollen tip of Haruka's penis. He licked his lips, his cheeks glowing a bright red as he slowly wrapped his hands around the bare length and inched closer and closer until his plump, red lips were wrapped around the tip. Haruka shivered.

Makoto licked and sucked, swirling his tongue around the bulbous tip, small noises escaping Haruka's abused lips as he did so. Makoto's tongue lip lapped over the sensitive spots around the cock and he nipped on Haruka's skin. Haruka bit his lower lip to prevent any moans from escaping. Makoto returned his mouth around the tip of Haruka's cock, bobbing his head downward and taking more of the younger boy into his mouth by the second. His strong, tan arms were wrapped around both of Haruka's creamy thighs and his green eyes glanced upward, absolutely loving the sight of Haruka looking so vulnerable and disheveled. Haruka's eyes were shut, his mouth slightly open, panting, eyebrows knitted together, and his sheen black hair sticking to his forehead from the light coat of sweat. Makoto smirked and hummed, the vibrations around Haruka's penis making his mind go to static.

Suddenly, the brunet tightened his grip around Haruka's thighs and he swallowed his cock whole, deep-throating the younger boy without any problem or hesitation. Haruka's mouth opened wide, a loud cry spilling out uncontrollably. Haruka realized how loud he was and covered his mouth with one hand, circulating his hips and trying his best not to pound upward. He felt Makoto smile and bob his head up and down faster, precum and saliva dripping downward and creating a mess on the leather couch.

Haruka's chest heaved and he slightly pulled at Makoto's hair, his moans muffled by his hand. The pleasure was too much. Haruka's mind was static and all he could focus on was the hot, wet cavern around his sensitive, erect cock. Haruka wanted more, oh god, he wanted more. Tears pricked the corners of Haruka's eyes. Unconciouslly, he began to pound his hips upward and put both of his hands in Makoto's hair, tangling his fingers within the brown locks as he began to face fuck the older man. Haruka couldn't control himself. Makoto was making him feel too good, he just couldn't help it. But, Makoto took it with a smile, humming and loving every single second of it.

Haruka began to pound faster and harder, his eyes half-lidded and blurred with lust as pants and moans escaped his mouth. He threw his head back, a warm, overstimulated sensation rising in the pit of his stomach. Haruka furrowed his eyebrows and a few stray tears slid down his slender face. He began to moan Makoto's name over and over again.

" _Makoto,_ " he moaned. " _Makoto, Makoto, Makoto._ I'm gonna cum, oh god, I'm gonna cum."

Makoto hummed again, wanting Haruka to know that it's okay to cum into his mouth. After a few more thrusts, Haruka let go of Makoto's hair and covered his mouth with both of his hands, his eyes squeezing shut as he ejaculated long and hard into Makoto's mouth. He cried out Makoto's name, even more tears falling from his eyes. Makoto tightened his hold around Haruka's thighs and swallowed his seed like it was the most delicious thing he's ever tasted. He sucked him dry and took his mouth off of Haruka's penis, licking the remains of cum off. Makoto then licked his red, puffy lips and watched as Haruka fell limp on the leather couch.

"You're such a good boy," Makoto purred, chuckling and crawling upward. "You did such a good job, I'm so proud of you. You tasted so sweet, I can't wait to taste more of you."

Makoto then kissed Haruka sloppily and hungrily, moaning and swirling their tongues together. But, the kiss did not last long, because the two of them heard Rin's door slam shut and as footsteps began to approach the staircase. Makoto broke the kiss and swiftly got off of Haruka, helping the younger boy pull up his underwear and his pants and fix his disheveled appearance. The older man kissed Haruka on the cheek before smiling at him and standing up, moving away from him as if the two weren't doing anything beforehand.

Haruka sat up and watched as Rin stepped down the stairs and practically skipped over to him, a big grin on his face. He sat next to Haruka and wrung his arm around his shoulders, leaning on him and saying, "Sorry I took so long. My father suddenly told me to clean my room. You ready to head over to --"

Rin stopped talking, noticing how Haruka looked drained of energy. He cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Are you okay? You don't look too good."

"I-I'm fi --"

"Yeah, I noticed, too," interrupted Makoto, whom traveled over to the two boys and sat on the other side of Haruka. He put his hand on Haruka's shoulder and said, "You look a bit sick. Maybe I should take you home so you can rest, hm? Wouldn't want you collasping or anything like that."

Haruka looked at Makoto and saw that perfect, angelic smile on his face. He quickly looked away.

"A-Alright," is all he said, then felt as Makoto patted him on the back before standing up to get his car keys.

Rin frowned. "Sorry you're not feeling well, Haru. Do you want me to stay home at your place for awhile just in case you need anything?"

Haruka quickly shook his head. "No," he answered. "It's fine. I'll be -- okay."

Rin was silent for a second. "Alright," he finally said, standing up. "I'll go get your things for you."

Haruka then watched as Rin walked off and headed up the staircase, disappearing from his sight.

.:.:.:.

Rin had ended up coming along to drop Haruka off and was the one to walk him to the door. Makoto winked at Haruka as he left the car and purred out a goodbye, watching from the car as the two boys walked to his front door step. Haruka swiftly unlocked his front door with his house keys and was about to stumble inside, that is, until Rin held him back.

"My father's birthday is next weekend," Rin suddenly informed. "It would be smart for you to get him a gift because if you don't, he'll probably cry and we all know we don't want to see that. Just wanted to tell you ahead of time, is all. I'll text you later, okay? I hope you feel better."

Haruka nodded and said his goodbyes, eager to leave the presence of other people. He softly closed the door behind him and almost immediately sank downward, his face pressed against the hardwood floor, his legs spread apart and his ass in the air. Haruka's slender hands traveled to his crotch and he let out a shaky breath. 

Just from thinking about what Makoto had done to him, he was getting immensely erect.

Haruka wanted more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too proud about this chapter?? (´･д･｀) But, that's okay. The next chapter will be better for sure. As usual, thank you for the comments and support! You keep me going.


End file.
